


like flowers and blue skies

by untilweyeetagain



Series: She-Ra Week [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Pining, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, Spoilers, bc for once we love canon, perfuma is a useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweyeetagain/pseuds/untilweyeetagain
Summary: once she had realised the true extent of her feelings towards scorpia, perfuma decides that the only course of action is to avoid her so she doesn't find out. because that's bound to end well.written for day 7 of she-ra week on tumblr - free day
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738717
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	like flowers and blue skies

**Author's Note:**

> we really won, guys!! the ending of season 5 was perfect and i love it so much. i decided to not write catradora for once this week, bc they got their happy ending, and instead focused on the only ship that i felt didn't get the full closure it deserves
> 
> title is from i wanna be your girlfriend by girl in red bc it's a very fitting song lmao

Throughout the war against the Horde, Perfuma had always tried to maintain her regular meditation. It was something that brought her serenity, and it centered her in a way nothing else did. It allowed her to work through her emotions, and let go of those that hindered her. However, her peace was often disrupted by various things (usually needing to go fight the Horde), so she hadn’t been able to analyse her emotions as much as she needed to.

Now that she had the time, though, she took full advantage and she meditated daily before she slept, allowing her to sleep better than she had in awhile. Perfuma felt great - she was calm, and she was surrounded by her friends, who were all happy and okay. She was also ecstatic by the state of Etheria now that Adora had freed the magic stolen by the First Ones; the lush greenery that covered the planet made her feel so at-home. 

She loved her life, now that she no longer had to fight in a war to protect her friends. She had time to spend with her friends away from the battlefield, and she found herself forming connections with the newbies too - despite her early apprehension, she found a great friend in Catra, who was actually quite a softy under that prickly exterior. 

Perfuma had a problem, though. As she spent more time with her friends, and she spent more time thinking over her feelings towards them, she began to realise that she felt differently towards one of them. At first, she wondered if it was a bad thing - did she subconsciously hate her? She didn’t think she did, and it was when she realised that it was quite the opposite that her world turned upside down. She realised she had a crush on Scorpia, and she had no idea what to do.

Scorpia was the first person she had liked in that way before, and it scared her slightly. She knew that she was a very affectionate person, and she probably accidentally flirted with them all the time, but that was just how she was with her friends. 

She had known for a while that she was attracted to women, so it wasn’t that that scared her. It was the fact that it was one of her  _ friends  _ that made her worried. She loved her friends more than anything, so she didn’t know what she would do if one of them left her, and she couldn’t help but imagine that Scorpia would stop being her friend if she ever found out.

So she avoided her. Well, as much as possible, when they were all living at Bright Moon for the time being and therefore saw each other every day. Perfuma drew herself away, trying to make sure Scorpia couldn’t figure out that she liked her. She made sure to stay in her room during mealtimes, sneaking to the kitchens afterwards if she was hungry. She hurried through the corridors if she was ever required out in the castle, but if she wasn’t, she would remain locked in her chambers, meditating. 

It had never occurred to her that anyone would be worried by her strange new habits - she was so focused on making sure that Scorpia didn’t find out and wouldn’t stop being her friend, that the thought that distancing herself might cause the same thing didn’t cross her mind. Until she was confronted about it, that is.

Late in the morning one day a few weeks after Perfuma’s self-imposed isolation, there came a knocking at her door, disrupting her peaceful state. She sighed, getting up from her place on the floor, and she pulled open the door to find an anxious Scorpia there, claws raised to knock again.

“What are you doing here, Scorpia? Do you need anything?” She tried to act calm, even when her insides were tearing themselves apart with nerves and butterflies were making a home in her stomach.

“No, no, I don’t need anything, don’t worry,” the taller girl reassured her. “I was just wondering what you were up to. I haven’t seen you in ages, and I kinda missed you.” Perfuma might’ve been mistaken, but she could’ve sworn that Scorpia blushed while saying those last words.

“I… uh… I wanted to be alone?” That sounded false, even to her own ears. 

“Really? You never want to be alone, Flower. Why are you starting now?” Scorpia asked.

“I… well, I didn’t want to be alone, per se, it’s more that I didn’t want anyone to see me.” She admitted.

“Even me?” Scorpia sounded almost… hurt. Perfuma decided she was just hearing things - she hadn’t been hiding away for ages, and she said as much.

“I just wanted a couple of days by myself to… meditate, through some stuff.” She floundered, hoping her lie was believable. Well, it was more of a half-truth; she had meditated a lot, but that wasn’t her main reason for avoiding everyone.

“A couple of days? Perfuma, no one has seen you in three weeks! We’re all so worried about you! I’m so worried about you,” said Scorpia, her hand reaching out in an aborted motion that, if Perfuma hadn’t known better, she would’ve thought was intended to grab her hands. “What’s been going on?”

“Okay, I give in. I was scared that if you saw me, you’d figure something out and wouldn’t want to be my friend anymore. I couldn’t handle not being your friend.” She looked up, finally making eye-contact with the taller princess. This time when Scorpia reached out her claws, she did take her hands, and she gave them a small squeeze.

“Why would I ever stop being your friend, Flower? There is nothing on this planet that could make me not want to be friends with you!” Scorpia sounded so convinced of this fact that Perfuma couldn’t help it anymore - she had to tell her, even if just to prove her wrong.

“I like you, alright? And not how a friend should like another friend. And I was scared you wouldn’t want to still be my friend if you knew.” She could feel the tears clawing at her, trying to leak down her face, but she held them back, the backs of her eyes burning with the effort as she trained her gaze on the floor between them.

And then the floor was suddenly not empty as Scorpia stepped forward, bringing her arms around Perfuma and hugging her tight. The embrace was comforting, and Perfuma finally felt the tears begin to fall as she clung to the girl in front of her, breathing in her familiar scent and feeling all the emotions she had tried to release coming back full-force. She sobbed, burying her neck into Scorpia’s neck, and the taller girl just held her tight, letting her cry.

“Well you were right, Flower,” Scorpia whispered into her hair, and Perfuma felt her body tense up at the rejection, her chest aching at the words she had expected but still didn’t want to hear. 

“You were right, Perfuma,” she repeated. “I don’t wanna be friends with you anymore. But I would like to be more.” And just as quickly as it had broken, her heart was mended, joy filling her at Scorpia’s words, hoping that they meant what she thought they meant.

“You mean…” she trailed off, still nervous that this wasn’t going to go well.

“I like you too, Flower.” And with that, Perfuma started crying again, but she quickly reassured Scorpia that they were happy tears.

She pulled her hands away from where they were still wrapped around Scorpia, and waved her fingers, feeling the magic running through them. In a second, a pretty flower bloomed there, and she reached up to tuck it behind Scorpia’s ear before tugging her close once more. She had never dared imagine that telling Scorpia would end like this, but she was pretty happy that it had.


End file.
